Confession of my deep dark secret
by waifukou
Summary: Short stories of Orochimaru having a big crush on his student, Sakura Haruno. Somehow he's the crazed high school boy going after her. Mostly fluff, no direct plot. Just the tales of Orochimaru and Sakura realizing their feelings for one another and trying to hide it.
1. Chapter 1

"I didn't intend to fall for you this hard…"

...

I saw her in the morning walking in the hallways while talking with presumably her friends by the lockers.

She nodded at each of them, politely acknowledging all of them and waving to people who greeted her with 'Hi-Sakura-San!' Or 'Morning, Sakura chan!' And she greeted all of them back politely. Responding with a polite nod, good morning back or a simple hand wave.

The friends she spoke with were rather loud, or the light blonde girl in the ponytail was and the other blonde male with whiskers on his cheek. It looked as if they were nagging her about something and being very persistent about it as she backed away from them, shaking her head no then sighing and nodding so they could leave her alone.

I watched as she smiled at them, the two blondes whooping in joy and high fiving each other while the rest of her group shook their head and sighed at the two. She bowed at all of them and pointed at something. The two blondes groaned in response. Before turning she waved at each of them, dismissing herself from the conversation and group of friends who in turned waved back.

Some of her friends in the back protested, saying she better come to the event they planned later to the mall. And her looking back with a smile and nodding, saying she'll try.

She walked in my direction. Her long pink looks flowing by the open windows of the building and eyes casted down from the random gust of slight breeze. Her long eyelashes could be seen all the way from the corner I was standing behind.

I noticed her awhile ago actually. First time I saw her was on orientation day and yet it always unsettled me how beautiful she looked in her uniform.

The white button up shirt and blue jacket sculpting her petite frame and showing off her curves, the navy blue pleated skirt just above her knees, showing off her pale creamy thighs and flowing away slightly. The air exposing a bit more of her legs and her trying to smooth it down yet a bunch of boys already catching a glance at her define legs and blushing her way. She was oblivious at what they saw and smiled their way, silently encouraging their inappropriate thoughts and her unknowing of what she's done.

Her blue bow finishing off the uniform yet properly tied around the collar of the white shirt. She made the uniform look like it was from an expensive clothing brand and she was modeling for it. The way she walked and carried herself with confidence and ease. She continued walked my way, coming in closer and I gulped.

I shouldn't be acting this way. Like an anxious highschool boy. It was disgusting how this girl could put me in such a state. I should hate her yet I don't...not even a bit…..

I shook my head, pushing away my thoughts. This wasn't the time to be thinking, not when she's so close. Of course when she's around, she always knows how to rile myself and my thoughts. My long loose black ponytail swaying by my little movement. I looked up, readjusted my kimono and put on a formal smile. I had to look my best because I was her….I am a-

"Oh, morning sensei!"

I turned to see a couple of my male students wave in my direction and I nodded, noticing them before they walked up.

That's right. I'm a teacher at Konoha High.

"Good morning Orochimaru-sensei!" I turned back around to see her and the breath catching in my throat. She was looking my way. She was looking directly at me.

The wind was blowing in again and causing her pink hair to fly all over her heart shaped face. She brushed a thick strand of pink hair behind her ear and the wind made her cheeks flush in pink. She beamed a smile at me. I widen my eyes and gulped again.

I tried to put on another small smile yet more forcefully this time. After all, I am her teacher and I must show kindness toward all my students no matter what I'm feeling.

"Good morning to you too, Haruno -san."

Except this one student, my student, Sakura Haruno, I was completely and utterly in love with her.

.

.

.

* * *

A/N : I was originally going to make this a one shot, but I've decided to make it short drabbles. Possibly short stories since I love this odd pairing. This also will not have a actual or specific plot and just focuses on the two's life and getting to know each other better. Occasional cute fluff and things a teacher shouldn't do or think of his student, hehehe.

I'm not sure if I should pull a deep dark twist on it but I like Orochimaru, especially in his younger years. He was the cutest thing!

I'm going to mix up his character by combining his younger years remaining in him. Calm and gentle while infusing his older years a bit of playfulness and seriousness. So it'll be a nice twist and I apologize if he might be OC but I can't admit that I like him manipulating others left and right lol. So I hope you enjoy and I'll upload up the next chapter soon!

Review!


	2. Chapter 2

_Later that day at Konoha High. Currently break time._

"Ugh, guys are _so_ lame!" Sakura's loud childhood friend, Ino said with exasperation and following with a pout.

Sakura came in her homeroom with a stack of papers in her hands that came all the way up to her chin. She waddled over to her seat, careful not to ruin the pile. She set them down on her desk with a huff, successful in not dropping any.

"Yosh, I made it all the way here without dropping a single sheet of paper." Sakura said wiping the non existent bead of sweat that was about to fall from her face.

Hinata walked up and stood beside Ino who was planting her head down on her desk.

"Wah, good job Sakura-chan, what are they all for?" Hinata asked, curiously looking at the papers.

"Ah, Hey Hinata-chan! Your cousin, Neji-kun asked me to sort these out for the clubs that want to be approved this year. He was busy handling other classes so I offered to help. You know being the class president sure can be tough sometimes." The pink haired girl said, pulling out her seat from her desk to sit down and tie her hair up in a high ponytail, ready to get started on the work in front of her.

Hinata agreed with her. "I bet. Neji-kun is very hardworking as are you, Sakura chan. Only he would give such an important task to you. "

Sakura pulled the first paper from the stack. "I'm glad I can help. It makes me happy that he can rely on me so easily."

"You are very dependable, Sakura chan." Hinata replied with a soft smile.

Sakura was about to thank her for the compliment before getting loudly interrupted by Ino.

"Oi! Are you two forgetting I even exist? I'm having a huge problem over here and you two are going on about some papers!" Ino said, throwing her hands up in anger before crossing them over her chest.

"Ah, I'm sorry to hear that, Ino-chan but as you can see, I'm clearly busy." Sakura said, grabbing more papers from the pile and writing something on them.

Hinata moved over to pat Ino on the back. "Is this about Shikamaru-kun? I thought you two were happy."

Ino gasped out loud. "Not at all! I _always_ have to get him to do anything even texting me! I had to call him so many times for him to pick up and even ask him to send me a reply when we text and he'd be all like "women are so troublesome, blah, blah, blah." Ino said, faking a deep voice and trying to imitate the lazy man.

Hinata giggled at the impression. "You've known him since you were kids. Surely you've known he's always been like this."

"Yeah but, ugh, he could've like changed or something. He got really cute over the summer and girls keep checking him out. So I realized he's always helping me so I thought I'd help him out!"

"By what? Becoming his girlfriend?" Sakura said chiming in to the conversation yet still focused on the papers.

"Duh! It would give him the drive to pursue girls and notice them and me." Ino said pointing to her chest causing Hinata to blush and Sakura to roll her eyes. "I mean look at these jugs. They aren't as big as Hinata's buuuut unfortunately he still didn't notice me and all he does is whine and complain whenever I take him out. Such a pain." Ino slumped in her desk only to jump back up causing Hinata beside her to get startled at her quick movement.

Ino slapped her cheeks and looked at her friends in horror. "I'm even starting to talk like him! No, what'll I do!" Ino faked cried on her desk as if it was the end of the world. Hinata rubbed her back.

"It's okay, Ino-chan. Boys are a handful, you'll figure something out. "

"If the relationship isn't turning out how you want it then dump him. You've dumped all the boys who didn't satisfy you easily before what makes him so different?" Sakura said, looking at her friend with a bland expression.

Ino sighed. "Yeah you're right. I will but before I do, I'll make him admit that he likes me just a _itty bitty bit_ so I can take a piece of his heart and keep it forever! Muahah!" Ino said, putting her leg on top of the desk and a fake cape appearing behind her in victory.

"So cruel…." Hinata said behind her with worried expression.

"Such a player and a heartbreaker. Is this because he refuses to buy you that new makeup product that just came out?" Sakura asked, attention still on her work and nearly halfway done with the papers.

Ino got down and pouted. "No….it's because he refuses to buy or take me anywhere at all! It's so unfair! Ami's boyfriend gives her everything she wants! "

"That's because Ami's boyfriend has a part time job and Ami is either whining or complaining to her boyfriend about girl has no shame."

Hinata agreed. "I wouldn't compare your relationship with hers. It's very unhealthy. And Shikamaru-kun may be unmotivating but he's kind."

Ino's pout turned to a scowl. "Yeah right. He's only really kind to Sakura! Offering her help or advice when she asks but when I ask him something it's much too troublesome to answer!"

"Ino, Shikamaru and I have the same AP classes and he catches on to the lessons sometimes much faster than I can. It's nothing like that." Sakura said swatting away the idea. Shikamaru couldn't like her that way, he always jokes with her. He often tries pulling out a cigarette, pretending he's going to smoke indoors at school whenever she was around which he knows that makes her more than mad as ever. He just likes teasing her.

Yet Ino kept protesting and chanting saying "He likes you! He likes you!"

"Hey, what's with all the noise?" A new voice interrupted.

"Oh hey Naruto kun!" Hinata said her face's colour turning a bright shade of red.

"Hey what's up Hinata-chan? Me and the dobe here just got done eating." Naruto said while draping an arm over Sasuke's shoulder who looked away annoyed.

"More like he got done eating. I had to help his ass sneak in the teachers lounge to heat up his ramen. "

"It was for a good cause, teme!"

Hinata giggled. "I'm glad that you ate Naruto and I'm sorry you were unable to Sasuke-san."

Sasuke wriggled free of Naruto's arms. "It's whatever. I'll eat later." He walked over to Sakura and her seat. "Did you eat yet? I didn't see you during lunch break with everyone else. You shouldn't be doing such tasks while on an empty stomach."

Sakura didn't bother to look up and continued to scribble on the paper she was writing on. "I haven't but I will as soon as these are done. The clubs this year have increased a lot despite last year. I'm surprised. There's even a ramen cooking club this year!"

"Geez, I wonder who that could be…." Sasuke lowly grumbled under his breath yet continued hovering over Sakura as she worked.

Naruto came up in front of her. "Did you approve of my ramen making club, Sakura-chan?"

"You need more than one member, Naruto and I don't think being the club leader counts."

"It'll grow! I'm sure! No one can resist the smell of microwavable ramen."

Ino made a disgusted face. "Uh yeah you can. That stuff is disgusting and so bad for you. You'll break out if you continue eating that stuff! "

"Only you care about things like that, Ino."

"I at least care for my hygiene and complexion." The blonde girl spoke proudly, flipping her ponytail behind her back.

Naruto not the least bit offended responded. "Touché. I could care less along with Shikamaru. That's why we're such good bros."

Ino and Naruto continued babbling while Sakura stood up from her seat. "Finished. I'm going to give this back to Neji now."

She grabbed all of the papers, careful in tucking it under her chin and began to head out the door. Sasuke stumbled after her.

"Could I help you?" He reached to grab some papers and she dodged it.

"Nope. Neji asked I do this and return it myself. I'm going to carry it out till the end but thanks for the help, Sasuke. I appreciate it."

"Oh well later wanna get a snack after school?" He asked sheepishly, rubbing his neck. Before she could respond, Ino yelled across the room.

"You two better not make plans to ditch us! We have to go to the mall and get swimsuits for the field trip coming up."

"Right, I'll see if I can make it." Sakura responded over the papers before looking back at Sasuke. "And thanks for the offer again Sasuke but I'll have to decline but maybe we can reschedule it." She nodded politely at him and left out the door making the raven haired boy stumble on his words.

"Yeah I uh, would love that. Okay see you soon Sakura!"

.

.

.

Orochimaru continued reading the textbook in front of him, not really paying attention to the few students of his left in his class.

He was quite aware of the mean comments and rumours about him. Being the strict and cold teacher never allowing his students any fun, he didn't really care in particular.

Most of the students gave him a difficult time when he spoke, making fun of him and interrupting the lesson. Of course he hissed and reprimanded them, sending them straight to Tsunade's office. Of course that only increased their further hatred for him but once again he didn't care.

What's the point in being nice to the students that misbehaved in his class if all they wanted was to cause him trouble and avoid the lesson he was trying to teach? He certainly had no patience for that and wasn't going to spare any to the troublemakers.

Oh and don't get him started on what some of the boys said about his appearance. Often some joked of him looking like a snack and Orochimaru didn't mind. By one look, flick of his eyes on theirs, he could feel them shiver and get back to the assignment he gave to them.

He thanked Kami for giving him the look of such a powerful beast, a snake. His long waistline silly black hair and striking golden eyes and pale complexion.

Buried in his thoughts and textbook, he forgot the end of the day bell ringing, letting the kids know school was out. He looked up to see and hear kids sighing in relief and some saying 'finally' and getting up from their seats, collecting their things.

Orochimaru stood up to remind the remaining kids still there of the chemistry homework he assigned and watched all of them ignore him or shoot him an annoyed look.

He sighed. Of course, no surprise.

He got up to close the classroom door after the last kid walked out and began to pick up test tubes or miscellaneous things in the room.

He grumbled something under his breath. 'Stupid good for nothing kids making a mess in his lab and not cleaning up the mess. Really, why did I think this was a good profession to go after?'

Orochimaru continued to mumble dark curses toward his students and forgot the knock on his door and a certain omeone letting themselves in.

He picked up the remaining trash on the floor to get up and widen in shock at the girl in front of him.

"Oh hey, Orochimaru-sensei, I came to talk to you about something." The pink haired girl spoke, her voice sounding like a melody.

"S-Sakura-chan?!" The teacher spoke and clasped his mouth shut. No you dumbass, that's what you call her in your thoughts and pervy dreams not in real life.

He regained his posture and straightened his kimono and throwing the trash he was holding on the side of the room. He moved his hand from his mouth to smooth his hair down and cleared his throat.

"Ah, yes Haruno-san, what may I help you with?" Orochimaru spoke clearly this time, putting back the proper formalities to call a student and making his way behind his desk.

"Well…" She started out, walking slowly to stand in front of his desk to face him. Sakura showed him the piece of paper in her hands. "It seems you haven't picked or joined a club yet and all teachers are assigned to do so. I know it's out of force but you are supposed to do it." She said with a smile.

Orochimaru scanned the paper and sighed. "It seems like I couldn't run away from of it. You've caught me."

The girl let out a small laugh making the man flush a bit before shaking it off. "Haha well, I'm sorry. It does seem like a complete waste. I know Jirayia-sensei and many other teachers made a new club this year out of their own interests. Why don't you join or make one of your own?"

Orochimaru pondered at the thought before looking up from the sheet to the girl in front of him. Thank goodness this paper could hide his small blush. Whenever he blushed, It was so defined on his pale face but he had the paper to shield it.

He took a moment to capture the picture in his mind because she was staring so intently at him. Waiting on him for a response. The wide green eyes waiting in anticipation and her lips pouting slightly with a natural blush on her face. It was a good change because often he caught himself staring at her more than he'd like to. And he was doing it again right now.

Orochimaru let out an exaggerated sigh. "I guess I'm left with making my own. It would be a animal club mostly focusing on reptilians and I highly doubt anyone would join." Orochimaru wrote the necessary information on the paper, bending down to put the paper on his desk. Before signing his name on it said again. "So I don't think there's a point but I'll do it since I have to."

He turned back down on his desk to finish completing the paper before dropping his pen on the next few words spoken.

"I'll join."

"What…?"

"I said, I'll join your club, Orochimaru-sensei. It seems like fun and I love listening to the lectures you give."

He quickly sat up straight to look her in the eye to check if she was serious and she was indeed. Smiling brightly at him then opening her eyes to show a twinkle.

"But, Sakura-Haruno-san, you're so busy with other things, how could you make the time to-"

"It's fine, sensei. Like I said, it seems like fun and you'll be there sensei, I'll make time for it and for your club."

The man could no longer hold his blush and his face lit up crimson before he smacked his head down on his desk. Sakura jumped at the action and bent down.

"Eh? Sensei, are you okay?"

"I'll write your name then."

She looked at him curiously. His body or posture unmoving, his black hair all over his face, covering his maximum blush.

"I'll write your name for the participants in my club. "

Sakura smiled and nodded. "Yes, please do. I look forward to working with you sensei."

"I look forward to working with you, Haruno-San."

The rest of the afternoon as soon as Sakura left, Orochimaru continued replaying the happy moment in his head and covering his hand over his face, trying to hide his blush.

His cheeks were melting.

What'll he do, he just fell for her more than ever right then and there. He groaned and slammed his head on his desk.

.

.

.

* * *

So sorta a start, I'm not sure if this should be their first interaction but there's more to come! I'll hopefully explain later of how he started like her or first liking her but they are literally polar opposites so makes sense.

He was darkness, she was light, yadda yadda. Anyway I hope you like, other cute fluff will be on the way and also, I don't know why but i love writing conversations between Ino, Sakura and all of the friends together. There will be other pairings mentioned like ShikaSaku and SasuSaku but the focus is on our lovely Orochimaru sensei and Sakura hehe, hope you enjoyed it. and

Review!


	3. Chapter 3

_Leaf Avenue Mall | Afternoon_

"Ehhhh, where is everybody?!"

An annoyed Sakura asked out loud, bobbing her head around to search for her friends. Yet no one was here and she was standing in the middle of the hall in the mall but no one paid attention or seemed to care.

It _is_ the mall and everyone just walked around her, preoccupied in what they were doing. The pinkette sighed and slumped down to the side of a store window, checking her messages.

She pressed a button but was quickly declined, a text popping up in front of her.

" _HEYYY FOREHEAD! I was unable to go because I had to take care of my mom's stupid garden shop and Hinata and Neji can't make it for some stupid family matters._

 _Along with Sasuke and then Naruto was too lazy to go~ srry not srry if we left u hanging but while ur thr can u buy me the new makeup product plsss_

 _ill pay u back since moms paying me for watching the shop, k thx forehead see u tmr."_

Sakura nearly smashed her iPhone right then and there.

This was why she hated going anywhere or doing anything with her group of friends because they made plans but never followed through. There was always an issue that just _mysteriously_ popped up and prevented anyone from going...except _herself_ as of right now.

She sighed and glanced back down at her phone to check the time. It was still relatively early and the smart girl made sure to finish all her homework ahead of time before she went to the mall. Often, Ino would drag her around to department stores that Sakura didn't care an inch for but since it was Ino whom was her best friend she put up with it.

The frustrated pinkette forced herself not to scream out loud at the numerous floors of the mall filled with people. Instead she shrugged it off and headed to a Barnes and Nobles to look at books. I mean, she's at the mall, might as well do something while she is here.

.

.

.

.

Orochimaru rolled his eyes at his childhood friend who was laughing boomigly by his side forcing the attraction of strangers to stare at them in confusion.

It was the usual. He was no longer fazed by Jiraiya's loudness and just embraced whenever he invited him out to do something against his will. Which was all the time whenever Jiraiya made plans without his consent. Jiraiya always insists they go out, grab a few beers and stay out late. Which turns to Jiraiya getting crazy drunk and the two of them getting kicked out of the bar because Jiraiya was sexually harassing the waitresses.

He sighed and glanced at his friend who was still laughing over something useless.

"Remind me again why we are here."

The laughter stopped and for once, it was quiet.

"Hm, I really don't know. I saw you in the department store and insisted we go eat something which I guess, brings us here now." After his friend finished the sentence, he flashed a smile.

"So wandering the mall aimlessly?" Orochimaru deadpans.

"Haha I guess so. It's been so long since we've done this! What's up? How's school and teaching kids?"

Orochimaru thought for a second before responding. "School is exhausting. The pep rallies are tiring and the hallways can be so pungent sometimes and last week, a toilet exploded and Tsunade refuses to properly get a team of good plumbers to fix it. "

Jirayia chuckled. "She can be cheap when it comes to needs or things that really deserve attention."

"That is no excuse…."Orochimaru says before pausing to answer the other question. "As much for the kids, same old. Don't want to listen, don't want to learn, don't want to do anything…"

Jiraiya chuckled again before responding. "I mean have you thought about the subject you teach? Chemistry is filled with math and boring lectures. Plus, you're not the most friendly person to approach..I really wonder why you took on being a teacher."

Orochimaru nodded without hesitation. He wondered too.

"Enough with the gloomy job shit! Let's talk about something more interesting like….your love life! Anyone interesting? Anyone you've gotten with..intimately?" Jiraiya asked with a smile suggesting something sexual.

Orochimaru was ready to smack him in the face and leave before images of Sakura popped up into his mind.

Many images of Sakura popped into his mind. Her with her uniform under the trees, Her out in the gym in her cheerleader uniform and jumping, Her in a lab coat and looking at him to ask a question, Her in a swimsuit-

Before he knew it, his mind conjured so many pictures of his beloved secret that his face lit up a bright shade of pink and he looked away to try to hide it but he was too late.

"There is! Oh my goodness, my friend liking someone! Wow, that's new. She must sure be something then. Unless you've finally realized your fetish for snakes."

Orochimaru then chose this moment to hit his friend. "No you idiot. Hobbies and obsessions are completely different."

He would know….sometimes liking Sakura can turn into an obsession of wondering what she's doing during classrooms or what she haves for breakfast or what she does on the weekends….

Then, as if on cue, through a window, he saw a bright shade of pink on a toned body grabbing a book and looking through it. He stopped in his tracks immediately and had to rub his eyes to confirm he wasn't hallucinating.

Jiraiya who was walking ahead noticed his friend wasn't by his side and stopped to turn behind him. "Yo, Oro, you good?"

"Uh...yea….uhm, go ahead to the food court and order me something, I'll meet up with you in a bit…"

Before he could get a response, the tall long haired man rushed into the book store.

.

.

.

.

Seeing her so close, so near, and not at school, felt surreal. His body froze up as a shelves of books was the only thing separating them. Orochimaru purposely went into the left side of the shelves of books so he could glance at her through holes granted due to the multitude of sizes from the books.

She was so beautiful. How he wished she could stare longingly at him similar to the way she was with the book. How he wished he could easily approach her and make plans with her to see a movie….How he wished he could….

"Orochimaru-sensei? Is that you?"

He snapped out of his daze to glance at the pinkette in front of him that absorbed his fantasies and dreams. She grabbed the three books that opened the view so now she could see his face.

She smiled brightly at him making him tense. "What a coincidence seeing you here! Were you looking for a book to read as well?"

"I...uh...well…"

 _Snap out of it! You sound like a highschool boy. Well, you sure are acting like one._

"Yeah! I am...haha, I was just browsing and thought I saw someone familiar!" He said, following with nervous laughter. "

Sakura laughed with him with less restraint. "I guess it is easy to spot me. My friends bailed because they were all busy." Sakura used air quotes around busy.

"Oh wow, some friends."

"Don't worry sensei, they're good friends, just...inconsistent…"

Jiraiya flashed in his mind and he understood completely.

"But I guess I'm not alone now since you're here with me!" The pinkette added following up with another wide smile making the man flush pink again.

Oh how easy she could rile him up with just a smile. Oh how easy, this girl could do anything to him and he would have no problem.


	4. Chapter 4

"Alright, so today's lesson is focusing on…"

AP Chemistry is one of the easier classes to teach. Of course, the students in this class are all extremely qualified and face no struggles with paying attention. Unlike my other non AP classes. Just to get their attention that class has started was like wrestling with a goddamn shark.

It was impossible.

But when teaching AP classes, it was easy to detect that all the students were focused. I mean, it wasn't hard to _not_ feel all of their intense stares on my back as soon as my marker scribbled something on the whiteboard.

There was another reason as to why I look forward teaching AP Chemistry.

 _Her._

Everytime I turned around, I would see her, watching me, all of her attention, only on me. Yet today was different.

As I turned around to ask a question to the class, I saw her, my _oh-so_ beloved student, Sakura Haruno, whom is usually the one that stares the hardest, had her head down. Her usual straight pink hair wasn't down but styled up differently today, a messy bun replaced it, multiple bobby pins struggling to hold it in place. I tried to not let my concernment show as I looked toward the other students who were staring at me, waiting for me to continue.

"Ah, I've written the following equations on the board, which reaction is expected to occur?"

The students stares on me transferred to their papers, the sound of their pencils meeting their papers furiously.

I cleared my throat before quickly glancing back again on Sakura. She turned her head to the side, completely ignoring me as she buried herself deeper within her arms.

I, unable to get a look of her expression at all. I, unable to ask if she's alright. I, completely unable and unaware of what her current situations could be like to put her in such a state. And I, unable to comfort her.

If only I was 11 years younger, I could easily reach out to her, possibly even nudge her on the shoulder while asking her what was wrong.

I could feel the overwhelming feeling of worry and want take over me but I pushed it all down, returning back to the board to write more equations.

My back lacked her pensive stare, the stare that felt as if it burned straight through me. Those alluring jade eyes, her kind yet piercing stare, that stare that could easily send shivers down my spine. The stare that was no longer on me.

 _Her stare, that would one day be captured by another man…_

My expo marker screeched on the board, the black tip bending forcefully off and falling off the holder. I widen my eyes at what just happened.

"Orochimaru-sensei? Are you alright?" a male voice asked behind me.

The worry that took over me was erased by irritation, I knew that voice all too well.

Sasuke Uchiha. One of my top students and...rival.

I knew he was close childhood friends with Sakura. Him, and that Naruto brat. They both stuck around her like a newborn fawn and its mother. Yet Sasuke was espically pushy. It was utterly infuriating to watch. How he could stand so close to Sakura without having to worry about any restrictions or suffer any consequences. The way he stood next to her _as if_ he owned her. Of course, there were comments on them making a cute couple and what a great asset Sakura would be to a clan of such, The Uchihas.

I tightened my hold on the expo marker.

I cleared my throat before turning around to meet Sasuke's face and the other students surrounding him.

"Yes, I probably just need more coffee. The coffee I had this morning must have not settled into my system yet." I force a tight smile across my face as I walked over to my desk, throwing the useless expo marker away while reaching for a new one.

I can't deny it but the Sasuke brat _was_ incredibly smart. Tsunade recommended him to me to be his advisor to council and help for college preparation. I couldn't deny the task so instead, I gave him the hardest work I came across and offered him no sympathy or encouragement whenever we talked. I mean, how could I?

He was my rival. An enemy I faced everyday. Everyday, he could easily take Sakura away from him in the halls, walk too close to her, talk too close to her, breath too close to her..

Yet, the boy couldn't take a hint.

Even with the challenging work I gave him and the resentment, he, for some reason, came to adore me.

It was like a meddlesome pet that I couldn't get rid of.

Thankfully, the bell rang on cue.

"Okay, please continue reading chapter 35 and answer the questions at the end of each sections. There will be a quiz on part one tomorrow. So, be prepared." I spoke and watch the students pile out, all except Sakura.

I glance to her desk to watch her stirring in her seat, groggily getting up and yawning. I watch as Sasuke walk over to her, mouthing something, probably stupid. Sakura slowly looks up to him and offers a weak smile before denying whatever dumb request he probably made.

I hiss at his retreating form. Yeah, that's right. Get moving, kid. Sakura doesn't want you.

I hastily make my way to Sakura before slowing it down and remembering that I'm not Sasuke, I'm not a student.

Sakura gets up before me, collecting her binders, her pink locks falling from her bun. She notices me and smiles sheepishly.

"Ah Orochimaru-sensei, I'm sorry. I completely zoned out on today's lesson. I'll make sure to get the notes from someone else. I really am so sorry."

I noticed the bags under her eyes, her usual energetic voice lacking the supplement for her energy, she just looked tired.

I soften my cold and hard look. "Saku-Haruno-san, it really is no big deal. You know that I know you are capable of catching up but if you're tired and need a day off, please rest. Your rest is vital and comes first."

She gives me a surprised look. "Orochimaru-sensei..do I really look that tired?" She ends the sentence with a joyful laugh, her colors returning to her face.

"Oh no, you look goo-I mean, great, I, healthy. Just a bit tired, that's all. Hahaha…"

Ahhh, what am I saying? I need to get _my_ act together! I'm probably worse than Sasuke.

Sakura giggles once more.

"Well thank you, Orochimaru-sensei. I will say, you do look stressed a bit too but you still look fine though. I don't know how you keep your hair so straight everyday, I'm a bit jealous honestly, I'll admit."

Crimson covers my face. Oh, did she just, I, oh, my god, uhhh….

The bell rings, snapping me out of it and Sakura to gasp.

"Oh no, I'm missing economics! I'll see you around, Orochimaru-sensei! Make sure you rest too!"

And with a dash and a whip of her skirt, she was gone. I took that time to steady my heartbeat and repeat the following words she just said to me.

\- x -

So like, it's been awhile. I had a rough day today after writing this and almost forgot to publish it. Might be a few errors but at this point, I don't care. I'm not sure if I wanna rewrite Orochimaru's character in this but it is a bit Oc anyway so we shall see, tell me any suggestions for what you want to see!


	5. Chapter 5

Orochimaru wasn't sure how he got himself in this situation. The sky was still black despite it being morning as he stood outside of his workplace, Konoha Academy, where high school teenagers ran around him with luggage that grazed his skin. Each time the kid would try to apologize, he would send a cold glare making them shrink back into fear.

Orochimaru was still trying to process why he chose to sacrifice his weekend to become a chaperone for a field trip.

Him, out of all people who never attends pep rallies, abhors school events and has zero participation in school spirit. All the staff knows he does the bare minimum for activities like that so never bother asking him.

So why was he chosen to volunteer to do this?

He saw a flash of pink and felt himself stiffen. Oh. Now he remembered, it was her. Orochimaru watched Sakura Haruno smiled as she was talking with presumably her group of friends. She had on white sweat pants and an oversized mint green sweater that managed to make her look like a soft cloud or marshmallow that he just wanted to sink his teeth into and never let go.

 _No! Bad teacher, you should not be thinking of your student so inappropriately._ Orochimaru felt like an owner trying to reprimand his doggish brain for activating with lewd thoughts of his student whenever she came around but he can't help it.

If he could stop them, he would've….

He flicked his eyes to Sakura's face that was heart shaped and clear, her usually long flowing her in a high ponytail that made her neck completely vulnerable and completely exposed to his view.

He fought the urge to lick his all of a suddenly parched lip. He continued watching her talk until she turned to the side where he was standing and quickly yanked his eyes off her to the ground.

He could hear her excuse herself from his friends and footsteps come his way. "Orochimaru-sensei, you're here early!"

As the teacher looked up to her angelic voice, he was greeted to see Sakura's smile up close and was immediately reminded again of why he came. He went for her.

"Ah, Saku—Haruno-san, chaperones are required to come before the students."

"Oh, of course. I forgot, well I could barely get a wink of sleep last night because of the trip! I've never ridden a plane before or even gone to the beach."

Orochimaru watched her expression go from a slight dumbfounded smile to an adorable pout than a bright smile. How could she be so animated and lively in the morning? Her energy was almost contagious. The man couldn't help but grin. Wait, did she change her conditioner or body wash? Instead of her floral scent, she smelled of fruit. Strawberries and cinnamon. It was absolutely divine, enough to send lewd thoughts racing through his head. NO.

Not the time to be thinking of that, you old bastard. Focus on the topic.

"Well, I can definitely understand why you're excited then. I'm used to sleeping and waking up early but I wouldn't have minded sleeping in since the beach does not fancy my likings."

"Whaaat? No way, sensei! Who doesn't like the beach? Crystal clear waters and the sun and burying your feet in the sand, it looks beautiful in pictures and videos! Just imagine it in person."

He chuckled at her innocence. Beaches were far too bright for his taste and he detested crowded cramped places. He also simply hated people. Seeing them half naked was too much for him to take. He wanted to gag at the sight of older women attempting to still wear a bikini where their cellulite and extra amount of fat hang out.

Besides, Orochimaru was much more of a lake or swamp person even though he knew Sakura probably disliked such gloomy eerie places.

"Pictures are overrated, Haruno-san but I'm sure you'll have a great time. "

Sakura felt a tint of red dust her cheeks as she has never heard such sincerity in a statement before. She grinned at him and was going to wish the same for her beloved sensei but Ino interrupted her.

"C'mon forehead, we're receiving our seating locations!" Her blonde friend yanked her by the arm roughly, forcing Sakura to mouth an apology to her sensei.

Orochimaru nodded his head but mentally hissed at her friend, Ino. He never really liked Sakura's friends especially the blonde ones. Not only did they pull her away from him, but they also disrupted his class with immature comments and disrespected him. But the black-haired man's mind was content the whole flight as he had an early dose of Sakura to get him through it.

\- X -

"Sakura, why do you like talking to that weird guy? It gives me the creeps how much he stares at you. Not to mention, you're the only female he actually gives attention to and that's including the staff! Don't you find that the slightest bit creepy?"

The pinkette laughed as she opened the fridge to reach for a water bottle. "No way, Tenten. Orochimaru-sensei likes all his students but he probably puts up with me more since I make really good marks in his class and do some assisting for him. Nothing weird at all, right guys?"

"Sorry Sakura-san, I'll have to agree on Tenten with this one. Orochimaru-sensei does seem to favor you probably more so than the boys." Neji spoke.

"Yeahhh I mean, I hate that guy with a passion in general but whenever he's around you, he just changes...also forehead, he stinks. Like reeks of reptilian odor. How you're able to be around him more than five minutes maximum is beyond me!"

Ino was about to bite into her granola bar before Naruto beat her to it but after chewing into it, he began spitting it out. "Ewww what the hell is this? Tastes like shit!"

"You idiot! This is a protein bar for losing weight and happens to be like ten dollars!"

"Well maybe stop buying shit stuffed into bars and you wouldn't have to waste your money. But yeah Sakura-chan, Orochimaru sensei reminds me of those serial killers in the movie that pose as good guys to get the girl then when they aren't looking murder them. Also has anyone seen that guy's tongue?"

Sakura rolled her eyes at all of them while picking up a pack of gummy bears. "You're all being overdramatic. Also Naruto, I think you mean a homicidal maniac instead of a serial killer and he does not stink!"

The two blondes gave each other a look. "Don't get your panties in a twist forehead. We'll stop insulting your precious teacher."

Sakura stuck her tongue out to them and headed to the front where the register is to pay. As she waited in line, she saw a dark figure through the window. It was Orochimaru-sensei! How funny that she can easily spot him in a crowd filled with dozens.

She would never admit the amount of adoration she had for her sensei and was immensely bothered whenever her friends disrespected him or made such unnecessary comments. Orochimaru-sensei probably returned her respect because she actually paid attention in his classes and listened to the lectures he gave.

Sure, her first impression of him was worrisome as he looked strict and the course of AP chemistry wasn't her strongest. But her worry was for nothing as Orochimaru-sensei always helped her with any difficult question, even going as too far to re-teaching her the lesson after school.

She continued looking out and saw his traditional wear of a kimono was changed to a pastel blue button up and white pants. His long black hair was swept into a side ponytail making his chiseled chin even more prominent.

Sakura felt her heart race up a little at the sight of him was absolutely enchanting. Her heart nearly froze when they locked eyes.

At first, it began as what appeared to be a staring contest which Sakura was never good at as crimson began enveloping her face and her heart continued to pound. What was she feeling? Certainly, no more than just admiration right? Yet she began to think differently when he smiled at her.

An actual real smile. Not a smirk or a grin but a smile bearing teeth.

She gasped at the beauty and also of the sudden realization that Sakura Haruno was falling in love with her sensei.

.

.

.

.

It's been awhile! Being a senior in highschool is much more difficult than people lead on to be haha...I'm slowly beginning to upload my stories yet started with this one since I always had a chapter ready but simply never finished although I know I should work more so on Book Worm...Hopefully people still like this one!

Sorry if Orochimaru was acting kinda creepy but hey, a man has his urges and Sakura's just too cute for her own good!


End file.
